Supporting the traffics with different Qos by the third generation of mobile communication system REL99 system, relates to four aspects, they are: the system structure for supporting the traffics with different Qos by the REL99 system; mapping the attributes of Qos onto parameters that are operable by individual layers; signaling for transferring the associated parameters; and supporting methods, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1, the third generation of mobile communication system broadband code division multiple access REL99 system includes a structure comprising a Radio Access Network side (UTRAN) and a Mobile Station side (UE). The structure of the Radio Access Network side (UTRAN) comprises four parts from an upper layer to a lower layer in sequence: a Core Network (CN) 11; a Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12, which comprises a Radio Link Control Layer (RLC) A 121 and Media Access Control Private Channel Part (MAC-d) 122; a Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13, which comprises Media Access Control common transport channel and shared channel part (MAC-c/sh) 131; and a Base Station (Node B) 14. The Core Network (CN) 11 is connected with the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 via an Interface In; the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 is connected with the Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13 via an Interface Iur; the Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13 is connected with the Base Station (Node B) 14 via an Interface Iub; and the Base Station (Node B) 14 is connected with different types of physical channels via Code Combination Transport channels (CCTrCHs).
A Radio Link Control Layer (RLC) A 121 is used for multiplexing the traffics with different Qos onto different logical channels, mapping the attributes of Qos of the traffics onto the configuration parameters of the Radio Link Control Layer (RLC) A 121, the priority of the logical channels, and the like.
If it is a private channel, then different logical channels are multiplexed on different transport channels by the Media Access Control Private Channel Port (MAC-d) 122 of the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12.
If they are the common channel and shared channel, then different logical channels are multiplexed on different transport channels by the Media Access Control common channel and shared channel port (MAC-c/sh) 131 of the Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13.
The attributes of Qos of the traffics are mapped onto the Transport Format parameters (TFs) of the transport channels, the priority of the transport channels, and the like. A plurality of transport channels are multiplexed onto a Code Combination channel. Each Transmission Time Interval (TTI) may involve a plurality of transport channels that belong to the same Mobile Station. The Media Access Control private channel part (MAC-d) 122 and the Media Access Control common transport channel and shared channel part (MAC-c/sh) 131 are responsible for the data scheduling. The data of the transport channels that are multiplexed simultaneously on a transport channel of the Code Combination Transport channels (CCTrCHs) are scheduled by MAC-d 122 or MAC-c/sh 131 based on the associated Transport Format parameters (TFs) of the transport channels during a Transmission Time Interval (TTI), and the scheduled transport channel data are encoded and multiplexed to be a Code Combination Transport channel (CCTrCH) frame.
In the third generation of mobile communication system REL99 system, the Qos of the traffics comprises the following attributes:
1. Traffic class, comprising four classes: traditional traffics, data flow traffics, session traffics, and background traffics;
2. The maximum bit rate;
3. Guaranteed bit rate. The traffic typically requires a guaranteed bit rate;
4. Whether a Service Data Packet Unit (SDU) is transmitted in order or not;
5. The maximum capacity of the Service Data Packet Unit (SDU);
6. Format information of the Service Data Packet Unit (SDU), comprising a possible size of the Service Data Packet Unit (SDU);
7. The residual error ratio of the Service Data Packet Unit (SDU);
8. Whether an erroneous Service Data Packet Unit (SDU) is transmitted or not;
9. Processing priority, priority for processing a traffic frame;
10. Priority of resources allocation and release, that is, when the resources are lacking, the traffic will seize and maintain the priority of the resources.
A range is set for these attributes in a Radio Bearer Service part. These attributes are set by the Radio Access Network application part A (RNSAP) 22 of the Core Network (CN) 11 to obtain the attribute values of Qos of the traffics based on the contracts and characteristics of the traffics. The parameters of different configuration and operation of the resources are then obtained by each entity, interface, and layer based on the requirements of Qos, so that the attribute values of Qos of upper layers are mapped onto a set of parameters which are operable respectively by lower layers. The specific mapped layers and parameters are shown in Table 1:
TABLE 1The Parameters Mapped onto the Radio Bearer Service Part forAttributes of Traffics with Different Qos in REL99Mapped parametersRemarks1. Priority of logicalQos mappedchannelsparametersof logicalchannel2. RLC (Radio Link Control)1. RLC modeparameters(acknowledgement,unacknowledgement, andtransmittance)2. Window size of RLC;3. Setting of discardingRLC packet4. Setting of RLC ACK andPOLLING mechanismparameters3. Priority of transportmapped Qoschannelsparametersof transportchannels4. Number of transportchannels5. Type of transportchannels6. Priority of resourcesallocation and release7. TF (Transport Format)parametersNumber of transport blocksSize of transport blockTransmission Time IntervalType of channel encodingCoding rateCoding rate matchingattributeNumber of CRC check bits8. Type of physicalmapped Qoschannelsparametersof physicalchannels9. Number of channel codes
RLC: Radio Link Control
The parameter map part is described in the above description.
The attribute values of Qos of traffics are mapped onto individual layer of the layers. Because each layer has different entities and interfaces, and the requirement of Qos of upper layer traffics is guaranteed commonly by the configuration of the resources controlled individually by each layer, so it is necessary to configure the interfaces and the corresponding layers of the entities based on Qos parameters, and to transfer the attributes of Qos that can not be mapped onto the current layer onto the entities and interfaces of lower layer after converting, and some associated signaling are required to accomplished these functions. The description of the associated mapped signaling of the attributes of Qos of the down link traffics on the Down link Shared Transport channels (DSCHs) will begin from the Core Network (CN) 11, setting and transferring of the main parameters can be seen clearly from the following signaling analysis.
1. As shown in FIG. 2, the entire signaling flow is as follows:
2. The Qos attributes, such as the traffic class, the maximum bit rate, and the guaranteed bit rate and the like, of different traffics are set by the Radio Access Network Application Part A (RANAP) 22 of the Core Network (CN) 11, and the set attribute values of Qos of the traffics are sent to the Radio Access Network Application Part B (RANAP) 23 of the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 via a Radio Access Bearer Service Assignment Request (RAB Assignment Req). The parameters associated with Qos in the signaling are shown in Table 2:
TABLE 2The Parameters Associating the Radio Access Bearer AssignmentRequest with the Attributes of Qos on Interface Iu in REL 99EnglishName ofInformationChinese Name ofDomainRemarksInformation domainAlternativeAlternative RAB parameterRAB para-variables (  RAB meter values )AlternativeThis item is selectable.Alternative Maximum BitMaximumRate InformationBit Rate( Information )Type ofExample of variables:Type of AlternativeAlternative1. Uncertain;Maximum Bit RateMaximum2. Defining range;InformationBit Rate3. Defining dispersion value.( Information )Alternative1. If it is defining range,Alternative Maximum BitMaximumdefining upper limit;RateBit Rate2. If it is defining dispersion( )value, defining 16 dispersionvalues.AlternativeThis item is selectable.Alternative Guaranteed BitMaximumRateBit Rate( )InformationType ofExamples of variables:Type of AlternativeAlternative1. Uncertain;Guaranteed Bit RateMaximum2. Defining range;InformationBit Rate3. Defining dispersion value.( Information )Alternative1. If it is defining range,Alternative Guaranteed BitMaximumdefining upper limit;RateBit Rate2. If it is defining dispersion( )value, defining 16 dispersionvalues.RABRAB ParametersParameters(RAB  )Traffic ClassExamples of variables:Traffic Class1. Tradition traffic;( )2. Flow traffic;3. Session traffic;4. Background traffic.RABExamples of variables:RAB Synchronism andAsymmetry1. Synchronized bi-direction;Asynchronism IndicatorIndicator2. Asynchrohized(RAB  )unidirectional down link;3. Asynchrohizedunidirectional up link;4. Asynchronizedbi-direction.MaximumMaximum Bit RateBit Rate( )GuaranteedGuaranteed Bit RateBit Rate( )DeliveryExamples of variables:Whether transmits indicatorOrder1. Transmitting in order;in order or not ( 2. Transmitting not in order. )MaximumMaximum SDU SizeSDU Size( SDU  )SDUNumber of structure of theSDU ParametersParameterspart equals to number of(SUD  )subflow.SUD ErrorSUD Error RatioRatio(SDU  )MantissaMantissa ( )ExponentExponent ( )Residual BitResidual Bit Error RatioError Ratio( )MantissaMantissa ( )ExponentExponent ( )Delivery OfExamples of variables:Whether transmitsErroneous1. Transmitting;erroneous SDU or notSDU2. Not transmitting;(  SDU 3. Not detecting erroneous. )SDU FormatIf defining the size of SDUSDU Format InformationInformationfor each data subflow, thisParameterParameteritem will be required to be(SDU  )set, Number of structure ofthe part equals to number ofsubflow.SubflowSubflow SDU SizeSDU Size( SDU  )RAB Sub-RAB Subflow Combinationflow Com-Bit Rate (RAB  )bination BitRateTransferThis item is valid whenTransfer DelayDelaytradition traffic and flow( )trafficTrafficValid when session trafficTraffic Handling PriorityHandling( )PriorityAllocation/Priority corresponding toAllocation/RetentionRetentionoccupied resourcesof otherPriority of Radio AccessPriorityradio access bearer.Bearer Service  PriorityPriority ( )LevelPre-emptionExamples of types:Pre-emption CapabilityCapability1. Not allowing for( )preempting other radioaccess bearer;2. Allowing for preemptingother radio access bearer.Pre-emptionExamples of types:Pre-emption VulnerabilityVulnerability1. Allowing for being( )preempted by other radioaccess bearer;2. Not allowing for beingpreempted by other radioaccess bearer.QueuingExamples of types:Queuing AllowedAllowed1. Allowing for queuing the( )request in the queue;2. Not allowing for queuingthe request in the queue.SourceThis item is valid whenTraffic Source StatisticStatistictraditional session traffic,DescriptorDescriptorexamples of types:( )1. Speech;2. Unknown.RelocationValid when packet traffic,Relocation RequirementRequirementExamples of types:( )1. No loss;2. Real time.
After the Radio Access Network Application Part B (RANAP) 23 of the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 basing on and mapping the attributes of Qos of different traffics set by the Core Network (CN) 11 onto the parameters as shown in Table 1, the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 performs setting of the Radio Link Control Layer (RLC) A 121 for logical channels that multiplexed the traffics based on the associate parameter part (mainly, the Radio link (RLC) parameter) of the logical channels. Since the setting of the part of parameters is at a semi static state, and it is changed only when the link is re-setup or reset, the guarantee of Qos of the traffics is also at a semi static state. Typically it is necessary to inform this parameter to the corresponding Radio Link Control layer of the Mobile Station. However, it is typically not necessary to transfer it to a lower layer entity at the Radio Access Network side.
It is known from Table 1 that the parameter part associated with the transport channels is mainly Transport Format (TF) parameters, and the parameters associated with each of the transport channels. A set of allowable Transport Formats, which are referred to as Transport Format Set, are configured by the Radio Resource Control A (RRC) 27 of the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 based on the requirement of the attributes of Qos of the transport channel multiplex traffics. When the transport channel data are scheduled during a certain Transmission Time Interval (TTI), different transport channel data are formed into a Code Combination Transport channel (CCTrCH) frame by the Media Access Control common transport channel and shared channel part (MAC-c/sh) 131 based on the individual Transport Format (TF), and a selected Transport Format combination identifier is placed in the data frame for transferring together with the data. Mainly, a Radio Link Set up Request is used for transmitting the Transport Format parameter part to the Media Access Control common transport channel and shared channel part (MAC-c/sh) 131 of the Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13 and the physical layer at the Base Station 14 side (NODE B). The parameters associated with Qos in the signaling is shown in Tables 3, 4, and 5:
TABLE 3The Parameters Associating Qos with the Radio Link Request onInterface Iur in REL99EnglishName ofInformationChinese Name ofDomainRemarksInformation DomainDL DPCHDownlink Private PhysicalInformationChannel Information( )TFCSDown link Transport Formatcombination set associatedwith a physical channelDSCHHow many DSCHs areDownlink Shared ChannelInformationsetup, how manyInformationinformation structures are( )available.DSCH IDDowlink Shared ChannelIdentifier( )TrCh SourceExamples:Transport channel SourceStatistics1. RRC signaling;Statistics DescriptorDescriptor2. Speech.( )TransportTransport Format SetTransport Format SetFormat Setassociated with a transport( )channelAllocation/With the same meaning asAllocation/RetentionRetentionRAB Assignment Req onPriority of ResourcesPriorityInterface Iu(  )SchedulingRelative Priority between aScheduling PriorityPriorityplurality of DSCH channelsIndicatorIndicator( )BLERBlock Error Rate( )
TABLE 4The Parameters Associating Qos with the Radio Link Request onInterface Iub in REL99EnglishName ofInformationChinese Name ofDomainRemarksInformation DomainDL DPCHDownlink Private PhysicalInformationChannel Information( )TFCSDown link Transport Formatcombination set associatedwith a physical channelDSCHHow many DSCHs areDownlink Shared ChannelInformationsetup, how manyInformationinformation structures are( )available.DSCH IDDownlink Shared ChannelIdentifier( )TrCh sourceExamples:Transport channel SourceStatistics1. RRC signaling;Statistics DescriptorDescriptor2. Speech.( )TransportTransport Format SetTransport Format SetFormat Setassociated with a transport( )channelAllocation/With the same Meaning asAllocation/RetentionRetentionRAB Assignment Req onPriority of ResourcesPriorityInterface Iu(  )SchedulingRelative Priority between aScheduling PriorityPriorityplurality of DSCH channelsIndicatorIndicator( )ToAWSWindow Start PointExpected by the DownlinkData to Receive(  )ToAWSWindow End PointExpected by the DownlinkData to Receive (  )
The information domains involved in both Transport Format Sets are completely the same, as shown in Table 5.
TABLE 5The Information Domains of Transport Format Sets Associating withDSCHs in REL99EnglishName ofInformationChinese Name ofDomainRemarksInformation DomainTransportFormat SetDynamicHow many transportDynamic Part of TransportTransportchannels are available, howFormat InformationFormatmany domains of Transport( )InformationFormats are available.Number ofNumber of TransportTransportblocksblocks( )TransportSize of Transport blocksBlock Size( )Semi-staticonly one domain is availableSemi-static Part ofTransportfor each transport channelTransport FormatFormatInformationInformation(  )Transmission1. Several modes such asTransmission Time IntervalTime10 ms, 20 ms, 40 ms, and( )Interval80 ms are available in staticstate2. Dynamic statetype ofExamples of Types:type of Channel CodingChannel1. No code;( )Coding2. Convolution code;3. TUEBO codeCoding RateExamples:Coding Rate ( )1. 1/2;2. 1/3;RateCoding Rate MatchingMatchingAttributeAttribute( )CRC sizeExamples:CRC size1. 0;(CRC  )2. 8;3. 12;4. 16;5. 24
The Radio Access Network side (UTRAN) and the Mobile Station side (UE) are correspondent on the protocol layer. Therefore, the configuration of the associated parameters of the logical channels (mainly, RLC parameters) and the transport channels (mainly, Transport Format parameters) are informed by the network to the Mobile Station 21 via the Radio Bearer Setup signaling. Based on these parameters, Mobile Station 21 sets each corresponding entity in order to cooperate with the attributes of Qos of the guaranteed traffics. The parameters in the signaling associated with Qos of the traffics are shown in Table 6:
TABLE 6The Parameters associated with Qos in REL99 During Setting upRadio Bearer ServicesEnglishName ofInformationChinese Name ofDomainRemarksInformation DomainRB Informa-Radio Bearer InformationtionDomainElements( )SignalingHow many RBs are setup,Signaling setup by RBRB informa-how many informationInformationtion to setupstructures are available(RB  )RLC infoAssociated Information setby RLC(RLC  )RLC modeExamples of Types:RLC mode1. Acknowledgement;(RLC  )2. Unacknowledgement;3. TransmittanceAMIf it is acknowledgementAcknowledgement Modemode, the following domains(  RLC  )will be setup.TransmissionMainly, selecting differentTransmission RLC discardRLC discardprocessing modes for RLC(  RLC  )PDU discarding1. Explicit signalingavailable based on timer2. No explicit signalingavailable based on timer3. Maximum retransfertimes;4. Not discarding;and setting parameters, suchas length of timer, maximumretransfer times, and etc., forrespective processing mode.Timer_RST50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300,Detecting Timer Length350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600,Lost by Reset Ack PDU700, 800, 900, 1000(  )Max_RST1, 4, 6, 8, 12, 16, 24, 32Times of Re-transferringReset Packet(  )PollingSetting associatedPolling Information SettingInformationParameters of Polling(Polling  )mechanismIn-sequenceWhether delivery indeliverysequence or not( )ReceivingReceiving window sizewindow size( )DownlinkSet status of RLC PDURLC statusInformation (  RLCInfo  PDU  )UM RLCIf it is acknowledgementUnacknowledgement Modemode, the following domains( )will be setup.TransmissionMainly, selecting differentTransmission RLC discardRLC discardprocessing modes for RLC(  RLC  )PDU discarding1. Explicit signalingavailable based on timer2. No explicit signalingavailable based on timer3. Maximum retransfertimes;4. Not discarding;and setting Parameters, suchas length of timer, maximumretransfer times, and etc., ofrespective processing mode.TM ModeTransmissionMainly, selecting differentTransmission RLC discardRLC discardmodes for RLC PDU(  RLC  )discarding1. Explicit signalingavailable based on timer2. No explicit signalingavailable based on timer3. Maximum retransfertimes;4. Not discarding;and setting Parameters, suchas length of timer, maximumretransfer times, and etc., forrespective processing mode.Segmenta-Boolean variable yes or noIndicating dividing intotionSegments or notindication( )RB MapHow many RBs setup, howMapped Information ofInformationmany information structuresRadio Bearerare required.( )DownlinkDownlink Logical ChannelRLC LogicalInformationChannel Info( )Number ofNumber of downlinkdownlinklogical channelsRLC logical( )channelsDownlinkDCH, FACH/PCH, DSCH,Type of Downlink transporttransportDCH + DSCHchannelchannel type( )MAC logicalPriority for multiplexingchannelLogical Channel at MACprioritylayer(  MAC  )RABHow many RABs setup, howInformation Domain Setupinformationmany information structuresby RABfor setupare available.(RAB  )RBThe information domainInformation Setup by RABInformationincludes Qos signaling(RAB  )for Setupparameters and completelythe same as the front part inthe Table.RB MapHow many RBs setup, howMapped Information ofInformationmany information structuresRadio Bearerare required;( )Mapped information ofRadio BearerDplink trans-port channelsDI Trans-Common Information ofport channelDownlink TransportcommonChannelinformation( )TFSInformation domain asTransport Format Setshown in FIG. 5( )Added orAdded or Reset DL TrCHReset DLInformationTrCH(  )informationTFSInformation domain asTransport Format Setshown in FIG. 5( )
The signaling, such as reset, add and deletion signaling and etc., is associated with the signaling of the Radio Link Setup Request, the function for transferring the mapped parameters of Qos by these signaling is the same, and the associated parameters are substantially the same.
The method for supporting different traffics of Qos in REL99 comprises the following steps:
1. The attributes of Qos, which have been set by the Core Network (CN) 11 in the Radio Access Bearer Service Assignment Request (RAB Assignment Req) based on the service contracts and the characteristics, are received by the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 (as shown in FIG. 2), and are mapped onto the parameters as shown in Table 1.
2. The Radio Link Control Layer (RLC) 121 for traffic multiplex logical channels is set by the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 based on a parameter part (mainly, the Radio Link (RLC) parameters) associated with the logical channels. The setting of the parameter part is at a semi static state, so that it is changed only when resetting up or implementing the links, therefore, the guarantee to Qos of the traffics by which is also at a semi static state. The Radio Link layer (RLC) 121 is configured by the corresponding Radio Link Control Layer (RLC) 121 at the Mobile Station side based on the parameters part transferred by the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 via the Radio Bearer Setup signaling (Radio Link Control part is not shown in Table 6).
3. The parameters (TF) part associated with the transport channels mapped by the Service Radio Network Controller (SRNC) 12 in Table 1 is a set of allowed Transport Formats associated with each of the transport channels. These parameters (Table 3) are transferred to the Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13 via the Radio Link Setup Request signaling of the Interface Iur. When the transport channels are being scheduled by the Media Access Control common transport channel and shared channel part (MAC-c/sh) 131, the channel data are transmitted based on the Transmission Time Interval (TTI) to select suitable Transport Format for each transport channel from its Transport Format Set. The format indicators are transmitted together with the data to the physical layer. The selection of the Transport Format determines the attributes, such as the Transmission Time Interval (TTI), the rate of the transport channel, and the error coding rate, and the like. Therefore, the guarantee to Qos of the traffics provided by the part is at a dynamic state.
4. On the physical layer, there are Transport Format parameters configured on each transport channel and transferred by the Radio Link Setup Request via Interface Iub (Table 4). Based on the parameters, all of the transport channel data multiplexed on the Code Combination Transport channels (CCTrCHs) are encoded and code-division multiplexed into a data frame to be transferred to the Mobile Station (UE) 21, and the Transport Format combination parameters selected for transferring the data form the indicators to be informed to the Mobile Station (UE) 21. Because the Transport Formats and their combination parameters of each transport channel has been transferred to the Mobile Station (UE) 21 via Radio Bearer Setup Radio network side, it is indicated that the Transport Format combinations of the transmission data of current Transmission Time Interval (TTI) for decoding and distributing the data are obtained.
It can be seen from above, the most important thing for the guarantee of Qos of the traffics is the Radio Link Control parameter part of the semi static state and the Transport Format part of the dynamic state. The Transport Format part affects directly the scheduling of the transport channel data within each Transmission Time Interval (TTI).
The differences between both HSDPA and REL99 systems will be compared as follows:
In the High Speed Downlink Packet Access System (HSDPA), the functions of scheduling the shared channel data by the Media Access Control layer (MAC-c/sh) 131 of the Control Radio Network Controller (CRNC) 13 in REL99 is accomplished by a new added High Speed Media Access Control layer (MAC-hs) at the Base Station side (Node B). The different transport channels in REL99 can be code multiplexed within the same Transmission Time Interval (TTI), while only one transport channel is included in one Transmission Time Interval in the High Speed Downlink Packet Access System (HSDPA). This will cause the following problems:
A very important part for supporting different traffic methods in REL99 is the selection of Transport Format parameters when scheduling the transport channel data, balance adjustments are made on the transport channels that are multiplexed simultaneously within the same Transmission Time Interval (TTI), so that the traffics multiplexed on the transport channels reach the requirement of a preset Qos. Because the transport channels that are multiplexed simultaneously within the same Transmission Time Interval (TTI) are not present in the High Speed Downlink Packet Access System, it is necessary to consider new methods for scheduling the data.
By analyzing the substantial variables of the Transport Formats associated with the transport channels in REL99, it is found that the guarantee of Qos of the traffics is the configuration and behavior controlled and set directly by the upper layer based on the requirements of the attributes of Qos of the traffics, for example, the size of the transport block, the number of the transport blocks that are affecting the encoding mode of dividing and scheduling of the data, and the coding rate and rate matching parameters that are affecting directly the encoding behavior of the physical layer. However, they are not suitable in High Speed Downlink Packet Access System. The reasons are:
1. An Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC) function is implemented at the Base Station side (Node B), the main function of which is to select automatically the modulation and coding method of the current data based on the channel conditions within the Transmission Time Interval (TTI), so that the modulation mode, the coding mode, the coding rate, and the rate matching are not selected by an upper layer any longer;
2. In order to cause the coding of the physical layer to have a high efficiency, the size of the transport block is fixed, so that the size of the transport block is also not determined by the upper layer;
3. The size of the transport block is fixed, the size of the transport block may be calculated based on the modulation and coding mode and the number of physical channels, so that the upper layer has no way of selecting the number of transport blocks;
4. The Transmission Time Interval is fixed to 3 slots=2 ms, so that the upper layer has no way of selection.
5. The number of the physical channels are configured semi statically by the upper layer in REL99, and it is changed only when resetting up and implementing the transport channels. However, it is changed when scheduling the data within each Transmission Time Interval (TTI) in the High Speed Downlink Packet Access System (HSDPA), so that the determination by the upper layer is meaningless.
Thus, it can be seen that the behaviors of controlling and configuring directly the lower layer by using Transport Format parameters as used in REL99 can not be used in High Speed Downlink Packet Access System (HSDPA). It is required to supply the parameters of the attributes of Qos that can be characterized by the lower layer. Corresponding structures and methods are required to ensure the implementation of the characteristic of these parameters.